Just Passing Through
|image = |season = 2 |production = 224A |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Edgar Karapetyan Kim Roberson |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = February 12, 2010 |international = TBA |xd = February 6, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = Candace's Big Day }} Just Passing Through is a Phineas and Ferb episode that is going to air on February 6, 2010 on Disney XD and February 12, 2010 on Disney Channel Episode Summary At breakfast, Mr. Fletcher talks about auctioning steamrollers and Mrs. Flynn's jazz trio performing at the Mayor's Day festival. Candace believes that the steamrollers are just a weird trend, but then asks her mom if she can get a pink streak in her hair to "express her individuality", since "everyone's doing it." Mrs. Flynn tells her no and that she has her lucky guitar strings, lucky underwear, and her lucky gold guitar pick. As she shows it, it falls out of her hand and under the wall. After failing to get it with Mr. Fletcher's lucky butterknife, she states that he got it for their anniversary. Mr. Fletcher states that he'll get a contractor, but Mrs. Flynn doesn't want her wall ruined. After stating she won't worry about it, Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher leave to get to the festival. After they leave Phineas states that he knows what they are gonna do today and then questions where Perry is. Perry is then shown entering his hideout and is told by Major Monogram that Mayor Doofenshmirtz is being honored with a statue and that considering Doofenshmirtz's hatred for his brother there will be "mild tomfoolery with a 60% chance of slapstick violence", while showing a weather map, and then announcing that Tom Perkins will do sports. The view then goes back to Phineas and Ferb, who have just finished their machine. After being asked what they were doing by Isabella, they announce that they created a device that "temporarily scrambles your molecules so you can pass through solid objects." The five then test out the machine several times before Phineas remembers the reason they created the device. They then head back to their house and Phineas uses it to get the guitar pick while Candace talks on her phone. When she sees Phineas appear from a wall with mom's guitar pick, she ends the phone call and the kids then leave to go to the festival, leaving the device behind. Candace then calls her mom, who doesn't understand a word she's saying, and ends the call. Back to Perry, Doofenshmirtz is in a truck with a bobblehead Perry and explains his plan. After throwing the bobblehead out the window and onto the back of the truck, Perry is seen in his hovercar approaching Doofenshmirtz's truck. Back to Candace, she tests the device and then heads out. At the festival, Mayor Doofenshmirtz is giving a speech while his brother Heinz, after locking himself out of his own truck, sets up his machine. Perry then intervenes before noticing the bobblehead. After Heinz states that it's "an arts and crafts project" and that he has a life outside of Perry the Platypus, Perry looks at him with a questioning face before attacking him again. When Heinz slips on the bobblehead, Perry hits a tree and the bobblehead hits the self-destruct button on the machine. Heinz then curses the bobblehead before the story returns to the kids. After Isabella gets a flat on her bike, Mr. Fletcher begins his auction before being interrupted by the Wilkens brothers. Candace then passes the kids on her own bike and Doofenshmirtz destroys his second machine on purpose so that they are "even", though he shows yet another machine and, after being Doof. is attacked by Perry, the lazer goes into a mirror house. After the Wilkens brothers decide to leave they accidentaly push a steamroller into the kids' path. After Candace trips on a rock she is fused into a door and Phineas' device saves the children from the steamroller, which breaks the device. After Phineas gives his mom her guitar pick, Candace visits Jeremy. Mrs. Flynn's jazz trio then performs and, after Perry walks off the truck, Heinz rolls past the Wilkens brothers. Songs Just Passing Through (Song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry spits into a spitoon-style DNA scanner and goes through a trapdoor. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz flatbed micro-bus! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. * Disney Society * Love Handel makes an appearance. * Doofenshmirtz makes three "inators" Continuity * Doofenshmirtz shows his hatred for his brother Roger again in this episode. * Candace mentions she should bring the ball to her mom, just like in Bowl-R-Ama Drama. * The one librarian from Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo is seen, but has a different voice, maybe due to the fact that she's 20 years younger than in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo." * Phineas and Ferb do a dance during the song that is similar to the dance in Mother Nature Won, Mix and Mingle Machine, and What Do It Do? * Baljeet mentioned the roller coaster in the episode Rollercoaster. * Bobbi Fabulous makes an appearance singing Just Passing Through (Song), but his voice is similar to the man who sings Chains On Me. * Phineas has a fourth near-death experience (One Good Scare, Traffic Cam-Caper, and Gaming the System), Ferb has a second (Gaming the System),Baljeet and Buford have a second (The Bully Code), and Isabella has a first. Allusions *'Wizards of Waverly Place':The Orb Phineas and Ferb make is a lot like the spell "Go Through,Mo Through". *'X-men': The orb that Phineas and Ferb made gives the user the ability to walk through things like Shadowcat from the X-men. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * John Schnieder as Wilkins Brother * Tom Wopat as Wilkins Brother References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Episodes